


Impure Thoughts

by charliewalkertexasranger



Category: Lumberjack Man (2015)
Genre: F/F, I somehow managed to fit anti-religious subtext into 300 words, Love at First Sight, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Crush, don't ask why this exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliewalkertexasranger/pseuds/charliewalkertexasranger
Summary: Jacqueline was sheltered.Faith could tell it the moment she first laid eyes on her.





	Impure Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask why this exists but it does

Jacqueline was sheltered.

Faith could tell it the moment she first laid eyes on her. It was the eyes, actually, even with the presence of the cheesy, overdone smile, that gave it away—the way they always remained glossy, lifeless, and glazed, the markings of an overprotected sheep, a pet to religious propaganda. A lot of people, Faith thought, would take one look at a good little Christian girl like Jacqueline and deduce that she had obviously volunteered herself to be a counselor. And, really, if the circumstances were anything like Faith assumed they were, they would only be halfway right. 

Jacqueline made the decision for herself, probably, but that decision was not unsteered, not unmanipulated, because there would be no notable struggle in manipulating someone like Jacqueline, someone who'd already been manipulated into Jesus-branded navïete for her entire life and knew no different. 

But those perpetually glazed eyes, something in them, made it so that, there, on the bus, with less than six inches between the two girls, the impure thoughts began to bloom.

"Take me, Faith," Faith heard her whisper, as if it were a secret. "Let's run away and never look back."

As much as she wanted to take Jacqueline by the hand and dart off into the shadow of the woods, never to be seen again, Faith recognized her delusions as soon as she processed them. From the span of what she could learn in one short conversation, just by noting where she was, on a bus surrounded by total Jesus freaks, or people who should have been total Jesus freaks, she had no argument with her realization that someone like Jacqueline never would have said that. The thought never would have even  _occurred_  to someone like Jacqueline.

That, Faith found endearing.

That, Faith found irresistible.


End file.
